Ashley Farreau
A arrogant jerk who was a popular student who ended up marrying Vena Carron Farreau and is the cousin of Bertie Butkins Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Ashley became very popular at high school as all the girls would be with him and many of the guys want to be like him. He was also known to be rude, arrogant and a jerk, treating people like dirt if they did not serve his purpose. Seeming to succeed at everything he ends up getting a place to study at the University in Grasmere Valley something Ashley relishes in and he thinks just like anywhere else he will dominate there as well and be a really popular guy. He however seems to get some great setbacks as the town aren't his greatest fans. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live at study at the University. Volume 17 He tries to make jokes during the improv performance of Planet Battles at the cinema by Hank Boer after the cinema screen broke down and couldn't show the original movie. Ashley is shutdown with a quip by Daisy who after demonstrating how unfunny he is, everyone finds Daisy funny and Ashley put in his place began to be quiet. He is seen at the Town hall meeting after the incident with the cinema screen as it is came to light the town needs funds to upgrade it. He along with Isaac Ipswitch and Ted Fed are among those who try to raise money for the town. Their idea is to do an Ice Bucket like challenge that will go viral of people rugby tackling other people as a dare or pay money to the town. He dares Harvey Robinson, Camilia Debarge and Abigail Zane to do the challenge and rugby tackles Elmo Von Pickle. He is seen on the floor and others rush in to try and help. After that was done however it turned out Ted Fed did not record. Furious Ashley berates the two. After attacking the likes of Sal Winston, Marci Collins, Lady Getty, Hank Doom and Terri Magnus, they finally got some good footage. Soon the craze goes around the world and is viral. When Ashley is asked to go the police station, he believes he is going to be rewarded for his idea that went viral and Ted Fed and Isaac go along. However since no one gave their money in, all he ended up doing was create a trend of people rugby tackling people and he is placed in prison for the week. Volume 19 He ends up marrying much to many shock Vena Carron Farreau who is rather older than him. It seems to many that he loves her but many of the town are rather worried. Vena had shot Robert Wiersching, something which she claimed was in self-defense and an accident as she claimed he was trying to have his way with her. and with the help of her lawyer Terri Magnus managed to get the jury to find her not guilty and walk a free woman. This causes many concerns that Ashley could have the similar fate. They are also worried that Ashley may either continue in his womanising ways or that as result of the relationship go back to his old ways. Volume 23 Vena with her defense attorney Terri Magnus are seen gloating at Candice Priggot party to welcome the new pastor Kevin Davis. The party gets out of hand when Robert Wersching daughter Allie Wiersching shows up accuses Vena of murder and an altercation is had with Ashley defending his wife and wanting to attack Allie. Ashley firmly believes in Vena's innocence and is ready to defend her to anyone. His belief in his wife innocence is further demonstrated such as when Vena, Ashley and his cousin Bertie Butkins appeared on Nancy Fancy Sherman's show to try and shoot down the civil law suit that Allie was bringing up. During the show, Bertie voices his belief that Vena had shot Robert deliberately and that was scared of her. After Terri Magnus, Vena's lawyer shut down the interview, Bertie faced Ashley's great fury as well as Vena's wrath. They had thought the case was behind them until Allie Weirsching starts wanting to sue Vena for the death of her father. However it turns out the truth is much more harrowing than he thought. Vena, Ashley and Terri finished watching a Steve Queen which Ashley regretted as both ladies seemed enamored with him and Vena is caught asking Terri to help her as she was planning to bump off Ashley so she can be with Steve Queen! As they walk out however a number of the town surround them including Allie Wersching or to be more accurate Kylie Cyprus! Kylie reveals that it turned out that Vena did shoot Robert in cold blood, and it was not attempt to sway him off before he had his way with her. But such a crime could not be tried again. However not only did she do this she also shot and killed the real Allie Wersching. It turned out the other Allie was being played by Amiee Cyprus's sister Kylie Cyprus, who did such a thing in order to extort money from her as and protect herself as she saw her friend Allie killed as well as Robert. When she didn't get enough money that she wanted she decided to gain attention pretending to be Allie and and sue Vena knowing she couldn't reveal the truth. With Joey Mauren and Michelle Laddy finding the truth Kylie reveals all as she knew of Allie's death and that Vena killed her. Vena is arrested but not before Vena admits that Ashley was her next target and that he could consider himself lucky. The entire town furious she got away with Robert's death due to double jeopardy and that Terri Magnus knew all about it, end up going after her a piling on top of her. Ashley feeling betrayed is currently estranged from Vena as a result of what had happened.